Clara Potter
by Fuu chan2
Summary: Before Harry, in the time of James... There was another Potter...


"AHHH!!! I'm late again!" Running along the corridors, 10-year-old Clara raced to Potions. She came clambering into the dungeon, bent over trying to breathe and stuttered out an excuse. "Please forgive my tardiness Professor Cretus. The stairwell was changing on me again." "I trust that you will allow more time tomorrow, child. Now find your seat and we shall finish introductions." Glad to not have lost points for her house on her first day, Clara trotted over to a free seat next to a pretty Ravenclaw girl. The girl smiled, and leaned over. "I had trouble with the stairwell too," she whispered. "I'm Lily Dawson. What's your name?" Lily was a beautiful thin blond, with perfect teeth and a wonderful smile. Clara felt very plain in comparison. She had fine, mid-back length black hair, framing a bony, angled face that told a story of undernourishment. She was thin as a stick, and very frail looking. "I'm Clara, Clara R...Potter. Clara Potter" "Am I interrupting something?" Professor Cretus stood over Clara. "No, sir." "Five points from Griffindor and Ravenclaw. Don't let me catch you two talking again. You have one more chance. Now, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind introducing yourself?" "N..no, sir. Of course not. I'm..uh..Clara, Clara Potter." Oh that was great, Clara thought. "Hey! You have my name!" All heads turned towards the boy who stood up. "I'm James Potter, and this here's my friend Sirius Black. We're both Griffindors and we're both single and looking." "James! Sit down! You're embarrassing me!" His desk mate Sirius pulled on James's robes. "I believe I agree with your friend, Mr. Potter. Please be seated." P. Cretus's head turned and he looked at the last table in the room. "Last, but not least, you two. Please introduce yourselves." "I'm Remus Lupin and I'm a Griffindor." "I'm Peter Pettigrew and I'm a Griffindor." "Good. Now that that's done, you are all excused. Next time be ready to begin mixing potions." P. Cretus disappeared into a back room. Lilly exited, saying, "See you tomorrow, Clara!" As Clara was packing she felt her shoulder being tapped and turned to see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "What class do you have after this?" James asked her. "Tra..Transfiguration." Clara stuttered out. "Good! You can sit with one of us." The guys turned to go, but Clara had something else in mind. "Why are you being so nice to me?" James turned around and smiled. "Cause you intrigue me."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Clara! Clara, wake up! Clara, we're gonna be late!" "...mmhmmm....I'll take 2 eggs and a waffle please...mhmmmmhmm..." "Oh god, of all the times for you to dream of food. CLARA!" Clara shot up in bed. "Wha..what! Where's the fire?" She glanced around frantically and saw her friend. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. "Remus, you can't be in here! This is the girl's dormitory! If they caught you here..." "God, I was just waking you up! Come on, hurry up and get dressed! We're gonna be late for James' game if we don't hurry!" She glanced at the clock. "Oh god, I completely forgot! Get out, get out! I have to get dressed!" Pushing Remus out the door, she locked her room and raced to her chest, stopping at her mirror. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had long ago cut her hair to right at her at her shoulders and her face had finally become subtly chiseled with a fine nose and quirky mouth. Her eyes were a goldish color, adding color to her bronze skin tone. her figure had filled out into an hourglass, not longer looking frail but strong enough to break a person's bone in her bare hands. Racing, she tossed on her Hogwarts robes and slid down the stairs, joining Sirius and Remus at the bottom for the run out to the Quidditch field.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Author's Note If you know Lily's real last name please tell me! I used to know, but I completely forgot. Also, I'm looking for lots of feedback. I haven't written for a long while so I'd love to know what people think of my writing. Chat layta! 


End file.
